Champion du monde
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: UA- Harry vient d'être sacré champion du monde de rallye. Il le restera durant toute une année, mais devra reconquérir son titre l'année suivante. Le soir de sa victoire apparait son futur adversaire, Draco malfoy, champion du monde de deux roues. DMxHp SBxRL
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, mais le coureur ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continuait d'accélérer de dépasser tous les autres. D'être le meilleur.

Dans sa tête, seul résonnaient ces mots : « Gagner ! Battre ! Vaincre ! ». Au fur et à mesure que les tours passaient, il comptait les restants. Il n'appréciait pas le spectacle de l'aurore devant lui, il ne pensait pas à tous ces gens venus pour l'encourager, ni au souci de son entraineur. Seul importait pour lui la victoire, pour lui. Il arriva premier et le drapeau damier tomba derrière lui.

Lorsque la course fut terminée, il sortit de sa voiture encore tremblant. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre son équilibre, s'avança vers le directeur de son écurie et entraîneur. Celui-ci le prix dans ses bras, et le serra comme s'il était un héros. Il était le vainqueur de la course. Le champion du monde.

Les mécaniciens se jetèrent sur la voiture pour l'assister. Il s'avança vers le stand, tout en enlevant son casque. Ses cheveux noirs an bataille retombèrent, luisant de sueur. Son visage était lui aussi perlé de transpiration. Tout son corps transpirait. Les 45°C de l'habitacle, était presque insupportables. À la chaleur suffocante se rajoutaient les jets il était fatigué mais il ne manquerait la remise de son prix pour rien au monde. La fatigue et l'épuisement qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de comparable face au bonheur d'être le vainqueur et de monter en haut du podium. Ses yeux verts regardaient devant lui les coupes. La plus grande était pour lui.

Il prit un gobelet et but, il se resservit trois fois avant d'être enfin désaltéré.

_Eh Harry, boit pas autant tu vas pisser partout, dit un roux tout en lui donnant une serviette.

Le roux se nommait Ronald Wesley, mais tout le monde l'appelait Ron. C'était le meilleur ami du vainqueur : Harry Potter Il se connaissait depuis le collège où ils avaient fait leur études ensemble.

_Merci Ron, dit-il en attrapant la serviette pour s'essuyer le visage, je dois avoir perdu trois kilos d'eau faut bien que je les reprenne. Oh Salut Mione.

Une femme brune s'avança vers eux, un ventre trop rebondit vu sa silhouette pour n'être qu'un excès de nourriture. Elle avançait lentement en prenant appuie sur son dos avec ses bras.

_Chérie tu devais rester sur les gradins, tu ne dois pas faire d'effort, dit Ron tout en posant une main bienveillante sur le ventre rond.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est moi qui suis médecin ici, je sais ce que je peux faire ou non.

Ils avaient tous fait leurs études jusqu'au lycée ensemble. Hermione était partie en FAC de médecine où elle finit major chaque année. Ron était partit en Droit pour devenir avocat comme son père, et Harry avait décidé de se consacrer à sa passion, la course et les voitures. Il avait très vite était repéré dans des courses régionales et aujourd'hui à 25 ans il était reconnu internationalement. Ron et Hermione étaient sortis ensemble lors de la dernière année de lycée. Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tard et la jeune femme attendait à ce jour des jumeaux.

_Je suis si fière de toi, dit Hermione à Harry en essayant vainement de le prendre dans ses bras mais en vain au vu de la proéminence de son ventre, tu es le meilleur maintenant.

_Aujourd'hui oui, mais demain un autre prendra ma place.

_Oh arrêtes ces paroles philosophiques on se croirait au lycée, s'écria Ron, tu vas rester un an le meilleur et tu les resteras encore dans les années à venir c'est sur.

_Merci Ron, dit' il en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

_Arrêtes tu m'étouffes Harry !

Ce dernier le lâcha et regarda son directeur d'écurie lui faire signe de venir sur le podium.

« Allez j'y vais ! On se voit tout à l'heure à la voiture.»

Alors qu'il arrivait au podium, il entendit sa meilleure amie rouspéter contre Ron qui regarder les mannequins d'un peu trop près. Il sourit et grimpa les marches tout en attrapant le bouquet de fleur que lui tendait une des mannequins. Il lui sourit et la sentit défaillir. Décidément même trempe de sueur et sentant la bête il avait quand même du charme. Il monta sur la première marche et souleva haut et fort l'énorme bouquet d'une seule main.

Dans les hauts parleurs, une voix grisailla :

_Le vainqueur de cette course champion de l'écurie Gryffondor Harry POTTER !

Une vague d'applaudissement et de hurlement s'éleva du public dans les gradins. Un peu plus loin, ses deux meilleurs amis l'applaudissaient eux aussi.. Un sentiment de bonheur et un doux frisson le parcouru. Des larmes qu'il ne soupçonnait pas vinrent perlées à ses yeux, mais il les retint. Le second arriva et lui serra la main. Il se connaissait depuis longtemps et faisait partit de la même écurie. C'était Neville Longdubat, ils avaient commencés ensemble. Le troisième faisait partit de l'écurie Serpentard et se nommait Blaise Zambini. Il paraissait froid au premier abord mais était quelqu'un avec qui il avait beaucoup rit après la remise des coupes. Il lui serra bien évidemment la main, et après quoi ils s'arrosèrent de champagne et Zambini embrassa même l'une des mannequins. Etre le troisième mondial ce n'était pas si mal.

Ils descendirent du podium et allèrent se doucher. Les autres pilotes vinrent les féliciter, et ils allèrent prendre des nouvelles des accidentés. Cette fois il y'en avait eu deux. Mais leurs blessures n'étaient que superficielles.

Après s'être changés ils prirent les limousines dans lesquelles les attendait leur amis ou épouses respectifs. Harry discuta longuement avec son parrain qui l'aidait depuis le début de sa carrière à gérer ses finances, et qui l'avait également élevé après la mort de ses parents. Ron et Hermione discutaient avec Remus Lupin qui avait était leur professeur d'algèbre au lycée. Harry savait que son ancien professeurs et son parrain avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se l'avouer. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une réunion parent / professeur quand Harry avait des problèmes. Depuis ils étaient devenus très proches. Remus était souvent venu chez eux pour donner des cours particuliers à Harry.

_Et bien Harry à quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda Sirius, tu as gagné montre un peu plus de joie nom d'un chien à puce.

_Laisse le Sirius, répliqua Lupin, la course doit être épuisante.

_Il pourrait quand même sourire.

_Mais je suis heureux ! Remus à raison, je dois être épuisé.

_En tout cas, dit Ron, il ne peut pas y avoir homme plus heureux que moi. Ma femme est énorme et d'ici quelques semaines je ne vais plus dormir.

_Hey, s'écria Hermione, je te signale que c'est pour moi que ça va être le plus dur.

_J'imagine, dit Harry, s'ils ont une tête aussi grosse que la tienne tu vas avoir mal quand ils vont sortir.

_Oh ! Comment oses-tu traiter ma femme de la sorte ! C'est surtout les popotins qui ne vont pas passer.

Hermione tapa la tête de son mari tout en souriant.

_C'est clair que s'ils mangent autant que toi !

_Je ne mange pas beaucoup j'ai juste un bon appétit.

_Un bon appétit ne veut pas forcément dire se resservir plusieurs fois comme si c'était la première. Il faut toujours que je fasse des plats pour quatre. Et quand les enfants seront là je…non je ne veux même pas imaginer.

Ils rirent tous en cœur.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au restaurant que les organisateurs de la course avaient réservé pour clôturer cette dernière étape du championnat du monde. Harry descendit le premier et aida son amie à descendre. Puis il entra le premier dans le restaurant. Neville était déjà là et il lui sauta dessus.

_Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais y'a du poulet ce soir ! Alors si tu veux tu pourras le mettre dans mon assiette discrètement.

Neville connaissait bien Harry qui était végétarien.

Blaise arriva vers eux, derrière lui son directeur d'écurie, Severus Rogue. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait il était terrifié, il lui rappelait son ancien professeur de chimie, qui s'amusait toujours a lui donner des heures de colles ou lui enlever des points sur ses copies, qui n'étaient pas déjà très glorieuses.

_Et bien Potter, félicitation, mais ne vous en faite pas l'année prochaine Zambini ne sera pas notre seul atout.

_Vous allez enfin engager un singe ?

_Mieux que ça Potter, mieux que ça, bien mieux.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Blaise se tourna vers Harry.

_Je suis encore moins bien qu'un singe c'est ça ?

_Non toi tu es très bon, mais …enfin tu comprends, fallait bien que je me défende.

_Ouais c'est ça, tu me dois une bière tient !

_Pas de soucis, on ira se la boire cette semaine si tu veux.

_Ok ! Bon on va grailler, j'ai faim moi.

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers la grande table qui était érigée au milieu du restaurant. Harry prit place au bout, ses amis se placèrent à sa droite, et son directeur d'écurie et ses mécaniciens à gauche. Puis Neville s'installa avec ses amis, suivit de Blaise, ses amis, et de son équipe. Puis enfin tout le reste de personnes invitées s'installa.

Harry remarqua à côté de Blaise un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant mais dont le visage lui disait quelque chose. Il décida de ne pas s'y attarder et commença à discuter avec les gens autour de lui.

_Alors Harry que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu as un mois de repos, lui demanda Albus Dumbledore, son directeur d'écurie.

_Et bien je ne sais pas trop encore, je pense que je vais surtout en profiter pour me reposer, voir et passer du temps avec des gens que je n'ai pas vu souvent ou pas du tout ces trois derniers mois. Et toi Neville ?

_Pareil que toi, si ce n'est que Luna et moi nous partons en Irlande pour une semaine.

La dite Luna prit la parole :

_Nous avons l'intention de trouver une charmante église où nous pourront…euh dit leur Neville.

_On va se marier !

Un silence s'installa.

Harry prit alors son verre de champagne et se leva.

« Au futur mariage de Luna et Neville ! »

Tout le monde se leva sauf Hermione qui leva juste son verre de jus de pomme et le jeune homme inconnu à côté de blaise.

Après avoir trinqué à ses amis. Le repas commença.

_Eh Harry fait glisser !

Harry mit discrètement sa part de poulet dans l'assiette Neville et vérifia que personne ne l'ai vu faire. Ce n'était pas très poli. Seul le jeune homme blond qui discutait avec Blaise le regarda et arqua un sourcil. Harry lui sourit ne sachant que faire et le blond prit un air dédaigneux.

_Ben qu'est ce qu'il à celui là ?

_Tu disait quelque chose Choupinet ? Demanda Sirius.

_Non, rien. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public s'il te plait, il y'a des journalistes là bas. Je ne veux pas voir demain en Une : « Choupinet a gagné !

_Ca pourrais être sympa Choupinet! Dit Remus.

_Ah non ne t'y met pas toi aussi, sinon je suis perdu.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent en souriant, et Harry sentant le désastre tenta de les faire taire. Mais en vain.

_CHOUPINET A GAGNE ! Crièrent-ils en cœur.

Harry au lieu de s'énerver, éclata de rire. Toute la table regardait Potter et sa tribu rire à gorge déployée.

Le reste du repas se déroula calmement. Hermione et Ron firent part de leurs idées de prénom à leurs amis et Neville demanda à Harry d'être son témoin. Luna quand à elle demanda à Hermione d'être sa première demoiselle d'honneur. Dumbledore dragua ouvertement la vieille femme qu'il avait amenée avec lui. Une certaine McGonagal.

Après le repas tout le monde se dirigea vers la piste de danse et vers le Bar.

Ron et Hermione tentèrent tant bien que mal de danser si bien, que la jeune femme s'installa à table et discuta avec Neville et que Ron prit Luna à danser. Harry était en train de demander un verre quand Severus Rogue et Blaise vinrent à lui. Derrière eux il put entrevoir le mystérieux jeune homme blond à la peau diaphane.

_Alors Potter on boit ? Lui demanda Rogue. En même temps il faut bien en profiter, l'année prochaine vous ne serez pas le premier. Troisième peut-être.

_Vous savez Rogue, je ne préoccupe pas de savoir si l'année prochaine je serais vainqueur ou perdant. Mais vous cette année vous n'avez mit qu'un seul membre de votre écurie sur le podium et en troisième place. Désolé Blaise.

_Y'a pas de quoi.

_Aujourd'hui je suis le champion du monde et j'aimerais en profiter pour ne pas avoir à discuter avec votre tête grasse. Sur ce…

_Attendez Potter, je voudrais vous présenter avant que vous ne partiez, celui qui sera votre successeur pour les années à venir. Le champion du monde moto, Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas reconnu s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une main, qu'Harry serra.

_Au plaisir de vous écraser ! Lui dit ce dernier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Mini résumé:_

Harry Potter Vient de gagner le championnat du monde de course automobile. Draco Malfoy sera son principal adversaire l'année d'après.

_« Attendez Potter, je voudrais vous présenter avant que vous ne partiez, celui qui sera votre successeur pour les années à venir. Le champion du monde moto, Draco Malfoy. »_

_Le jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas reconnu s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une main, qu'Harry serra._

_« Au plaisir de vous écraser ! Lui dit ce dernier. »_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. Maintenant il comprenait où il l'avait déjà vu. Sur les podiums.

Il essaya de contenir un rire dans sa main, mais ne put se retenir.

_MOTO ? Champion moto ? Pouah mais cela n'a rien à voir, essaya t'il d'articuler tant bien que mal.

En face de lui le jeune homme blanc tentait de faire encore bonne figure, et regardait Rogue qui lui dit de ne pas faire attention à ce que ce blambec pouvait raconter.

_Excusez-moi, dit Harry après avoir repris contenance, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on gagne un prix moto, qu'on va pouvoir gagner un prix auto, je ne pense pas que votre petit poulain réussira en seulement une année à devenir un champion.

_Vous voyez Potter je ne suis pas de cette avis, dis Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je pense que justement ma carrière moto fera de moi le prochaine champion auto. Et puis je suis plus populaire que vous.

_Surement parce que vous passez plus de temps à créer des scandales qu'à vous entraîner.

Draco ne sut que répondre à ce que son rival lui annonçait.

_Sur cette enrichissante conversation, je vais vous laisser et aller rejoindre mes invités.

Il partit en riant.

Draco regarda le brun s'éloigner en silence, mais dans tout son être il bouillonnait.

Rogue le prit par les épaules et s'éloigna avec lui.

Harry qui parlait avec Ron, fut rejoint par Blaise.

_Hey t'as été sec avec le bleu ! Je peux m'asseoir ?

_Ouais, vas-y, moi je vais voir Hermione, lui dit Ron en lui montrant son tabouret désormais vide.

Blaise s'installa et commenta une Margarita. Il la sirota un peu et se retourna vers son homologue.

_Tu sais il est sympa !

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_Tu ne lui as pas super bien parlé.

_Il m'es tombé dessus, je n'ai rien dit de vexant si ce n'est la vérité

_Justement ça le vexe. Et qui plus est, il n'est vraiment pas mauvais.

_De là à dire qu'il est bon ?

_Presque jusque là oui !

_Pas aussi bon que toi !

_S'il était arrivé une semaine plus tôt, c'est contre lui que tu aurais courut. Mais il se trouve que j'étais déjà qualifié. »

Harry le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, tourna la tête vers le jeune homme blond qui parlait avec Rogue, et retourna la tête vers le noir.

_Tu plaisantes ?

_Non Harry, je ne plaisante pas ! Ce mec est une bête, et il ne doit pas sa réputation qu'aux scandales qu'il fait. Tu penses bien que Rogue a recruté le meilleur pour te battre.

_Mais tu es le meilleur Blaise tu as la seule personne contre qui j'ai perdu.

_Oh oui je sais, tu étais malade comme un cheval, tu étais au bord de l'évanouissement et tu as eu un accident ! Quelle victoire ! C'est toi le meilleur de tous. Et ça Rogue a du mal à le digérer, alors fais gaffe, parce que le Malfoy…Il se laissera pas faire, il serait près à tout pour gagner

Harry parut inquiet, mais se ressaisit, après tout aujourd'hui c'était sa victoire, il n'avait pas à penser à l'année d'après.

2 mois après la soirée.

Harry était allongé dans son jardin quand il reçu un coup de fil. Il était bien dehors, alors il ne se leva pas pour répondre qui que soit il rappellerait si c'était important.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est son portable qui sonna. Il attrapa le petit téléphone rouge et regarda le nom de l'appelant : Blaise.

Alors il décrocha.

_Ouais Blaise, je suis tranquillement chez moi loin de tout pour profiter du calme et de la sérénité. T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me déranger.

_Une course dans une heure, toujours au même endroit.

Harry réfléchit l'espace d'une seconde, sa décision était prise d'avance de tout manière.

_Laisse moi une heure et demi.

Il se leva, pestant contre lui-même et son manque de volonté. Il attrapa son verre de vin, et l'apporta dans sa cuisine. Il ferma la bai vitrée, avança vers sa chambre attrapa des vêtements, et partit se doucher.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Blaise et lui se donnait toujours rendez-vous au même endroit pour faire une course. Le champ de course de Poudlard.

Après s'être préparé et habillé Harry sortit sa voiture et comme tout amateur de belle voiture de course il la lustra avec un chiffon avant de monter au volant, de poser délicatement ses mains sur le volant puis de faire gronder le moteur de l'engin.

Il était à l'heure, il se gara à côté de la voiture qu'il savait être de Blaise et à côté d'une autre, vert métallisé qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il s'avança vers le petit bar et vit Blaise qui discutait avec le jeune homme blond qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir si tôt. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Blaise et tandis sa main au champion moto. Ce dernier la lui serra avec un sourire bienveillant, ce qui surprit le brun.

_Bien Harry, même dans la tranquillité de ta maison perdu dans la cambrousse je savais que tu viendrais, lui dit le noir en lui tapant dans le dos, tu es faible Harry, si faible.

_Ouais, mais je suis faible pour venir t'écraser et te montrer ta faiblesse à toi ! Lui repondit le brun en souriant.

_Oh mais mon but n'est pas de te battre, juste d'essayer de battre mon record, la dernière fois je suis arrivé 10 secondes et demi après toi, cette fois je ferais 8 !

_Mais oui, mais oui ! C'est ce qu'on dit !

_Oui et tu as intérêt à être bon parce que sinon ça ne voudra rien dire pour moi.

Harry regarda Draco.

_Et vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

_Pour vous montrer qui je suis ! Et ce que je vaux !

Harry le regarda en levant un sourcil.

_Me voici flatté

_Enfin c'est surtout pour vous montrer que je suis meilleur que vous !

_Mais oui ! Bon on la fait cette course !

Ils n'avaient pas pris les voitures dont ils se servaient pour les courses officielles, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de se les acheter, ce n'étaient pas les leurs, juste celle de leur écurie respectives. Ils étaient donc venus avec leur voiture à eux. Des voitures puissantes tout de même.

Harry monta dans la sienne. Une fois assis, il posa ses mains sur le tableau de bord, pensant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de perdre contre ce Malfoy. Le problème n'était pas de perdre. Il se moquait de la victoire ou de la défaite quand il ne courait pas pour son écurie. Les victoires il les offrait à son écurie. Il n'avait pas besoin de gagner en dehors des courses officielles. Il pilotait pour le plaisir.

Aujourd'hui le blond lui avait parut presque sympathique. Et son sourire plus qu'agréable à recevoir. Arrêtant d'y penser il regarda Collin Crivey abaisser le drapeau devant eux, et il propulsa sa voiture rouge le plus loin possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Résultat

La course dura une heure et demie

La course dura une heure et demie. Harry finit premier, suivide Draco et de Blaise. Le champion sortit de sa voiture ôta son casque et s'appuya sur la carrosserie rouge. Son visage était trempe de sueur, comme celui de ses acolytes qui arrivèrent un peu après.

_Rahhhh onze seconde je suis de plus en plus mauvais, dit Blaise en feignant de pleurer.

_Ou c'est moi qui suis encore meilleur.

_J'aimerais bien courir avec une de tes voitures, je suis sure qu'elles sont hybrides.

_On est pas dans Transformers, t'es mauvais Zambini, assume le. Repondit le brun en riant.

Draco était presque affalé sur le capot de sa voiture. Il reprenait son souffle dignement sans le montrer. Il savait que Potter était fort, il l'avait vu courir et remporter le championnat du monde, mais courir derrière lui avec pour seul but de le battre l'avait épuisé. Il n'avait pas perdu de beaucoup, juste de 5secondes 65. Mais la défaite était dure.

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main.

_Je vous ai mal jugé, vous êtes bon.

Draco regarda cette main devant lui et la serra. Après tout il était quelqu'un de distingué, il ne pouvait refuser une poignée de main.

_Un jour je vous battrai.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

_Vous ne dites pas ça come le dit Blaise. On dirait que ça vous coûte de perdre.

_Evidemment, c'est une compétition, le but est de gagner.

Harry retira sa main.

_Non, ici ce n'est pas une compétition, ce n'est pas le championnat du monde. La course pour le plaisir de gagner, ce n'est pas la course. Le seul plaisir de la course devrait être celui de courir. Vous n'êtes pas un coureur, vous êtes juste avide de victoire, voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici à courir contre moi et pas sur une moto. Le prestige du deux roues ne vous suffit pas. Il vous faut plus, il vous faut toutes les victoires. Je vous plein car vous n'avez pas le plaisir de conduire. »

Draco recula. Ce bouffon mal coiffé avait tord. Il avait le plaisir de conduire ; il aimait courir, il était le meilleur sur moto, il serait le meilleur en auto. Vouloir gagner n'est pas un mal, vouloir gagner c'est ce qui l'avait amené là où il était aujourd'hui. Il était le plus adulé, le plus médiatisé coureur de l'histoire. Il voulait graver les mémoires. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi les paroles de cet homme en face de lui, l'avaient touchées.

_Tout n'est que compétition, vous ne seriez pas là si vous n'aviez pas concourût. C'est parce que vous gagnez que vous pouvez vous offrir le luxe de conduire pour le plaisir. Vous seriez mauvais, vous seriez dasn un bureau à classer des papiers.

_Je ne le nie pas, je dis juste qu'ici a Poudlard le but n'est pas de se battre, ici je viens pour courir. Si je fais des compétitions aujourd'hui c'est pour gagner ma vie en faisant ce que j'aime, je n'ai pas besoin d'être le meilleur pour gagner de l'argent.

_Alors pourquoi gagnez-vous ?

_Parce que je vais plus vite que les autres.

Harry tourna les talons, et alla s'asseoir au bar.

Blaise regarda Draco et lui proposa une bière, mais ce dernier refusa, monta en voiture et s'en alla en s'excusant auprès du noir.

Zambini s'assit à côté de Potter.

_Il n'a pas les mêmes motivations que toi.

Sirius était dans la cuisine, devant le four, un tablier à carreaux bleu et blanc autour de la taille, et deux doigts sur le menton.

_Salut Sirius, hurla Harry dans le hall, j'ai plus rien à manger, alors je m'incruste…Sirius ?

Une heure plus tard, Remus entra dans la maison de l'ancien prisonnier. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, puis rejoint le salon ou Harry l'attendait en regardant un film.

_Alors ?

_Il n'a pas bougé.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

_La question serait plutôt qu'elle est l'horreur qu'il porte.

_Oh ce tablier c'est moi qui lui ai offert après que je l'ai vu se tacher en faisant la cuisine.

Harry réfléchit.

_Comme quoi le moche peut-être utile.

_Là n'est pas la question, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Harry se leva, et éteint la télé avec la télécommande.

_Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça en arrivant, dit-il en marchant en direction de la cuisine.

_Bizarre ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais là toi, tu n'as pas une maison ? Je pari que tu viens encore t'incruster.

_Oh tu peux parler, je me demande parfois si tu n'aimerais pas dormir ici, fit Harry avec un sourire malicieux qu'il ponctua d'un clin d'œil.

_Je…oh non…mais de quoi tu parles ?

_Mais oui c'est ça, fait surtout celui qui ne comprend pas !

Ils arrivèrent à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Sirius regardait toujours son four.

_Sirius ? demanda timidement Remus.

Aucune réponse.

_Parrain ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

_Hey c'est quoi ce tablier de gonzesse mec ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers Harry.

_Choupinet, tu ne vois pas que je fais la cuisine. Alors au lieu de te moquer va mettre la table. Je ne comprends rien à ce four, je l'ai pourtant branché.

Remus s'approcha du four et remarqua qu'en effet Sirius avait bel et bien branché le fil électrique du four à la prise murale, mais il n'avait pas raccordé celle-ci au four en lui-même. Il éclata de rire, ce qui rameuta Harry qui avait les bras chargé d'assiettes. Ce dernier du poser les assiettes sur la première chaise qu'il trouva pour ne pas les laisser s'écraser sur le sol dans son fou rire.

Le responsable du four rire alla voir se qui clochait, et remarqua son oubli. Il soupira et dit :

_Non franchement je ne suis pas fait pour vivre seul, Remus faudrait que tu t'installes ici pour me nourrir.

Ce qui aurait put être une remarque sans incidence entre deux amis, fit rougir le dit Remus, et Sirius le voyant rougit aussi.

_Bah ça ferait un joli petit couple, dit Harry avec toute la finesse d'un jeune homme de 25 ans.

_Je vais commander italien, exclama Sirius.

Il laissa les deux autres hommes dans la cuisine.

_Non franchement vous êtes ridicules à vous tourner autour comme ça, dit Harry, un peu de courage à votre âge.

_Toi tu n'es pas foutu de rester avec quelqu'un plus de deux semaines, alors garde tes remarques.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui ne veux pas, c'est eux.

_Parce que tu ne fais aucun effort, tu fais comme si tout t'étais dut, mais dans une relation il faut faire aussi ce que l'autre attend de nous.

_Je suis comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute, il faut m'accepter comme je suis.

_Non justement Harry, il n'y a pas que ça, si l'autre fait un effort pour t'accepter tu dois aussi faire l'effort de changer.

Sirius arriva le téléphone à la main le tablier dans l'autre.

_Je jette le tablier, dit-il tout en mimant ses paroles. Et je vous invite au resto.

Harry s'était vu obligé de porter son plus couteux costume. On l'aurait dit prêt à aller à un enterrement. Alors qu'il allait juste au restaurant.

Son téléphone sonna.

_Yoh Harry c'est Ron !

_Oui Ron qu'est…

_Hermione a perdu les eaux. SI tu ne me rejoins pas de suite à la clinique, ils vont devoir m'envoyer au service des admissions pour crise de panique aïgue.


End file.
